So are you
by CatStar14
Summary: Raven, if that is even her name, she is searching for something but she doesnt know what it is. She is lost and confused.With the help of Darien, Tiger, and the scouts she will find out about her past, present, and future and take her role as Sailor Earth
1. So are you

Hey, ya'll, what's up? This is my very first fanfic and I would really like some reviews to see who likes it thanx a million. These characters do not belong to me they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. The only character that is mine is Cat so far... Thanx again! Catherinestar14

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Cat! Come over here, there something I want to show you" a young boy of about 12 called to a short girl with her dark hair in an unruly bun which at some point had been quite neat. She was engrossed in a deep conversation with a young soldier named, Zoicite._

"_What do you want now, dork face?" the little girl called back, putting her hands on her small waist. "It had better not be anything stupid because Zoicite and I were having a very interestin' conversation!" the 6 year old said walking grudgingly towards her older brother._

_When she got to where he was he took hold of her small hand and took off running full speed down the hill in the direction of the royal garden behind the castle._

_Once they arrived, a very disappointed looking Cat turned towards her brother and glared "Are you going to tell me that you brought me ALL the way out here just to see some stupid ol' bunch of rose buds! I swear you are alway—"But he cut her off, putting a finger on her lips to quiet her._

"_Shhh...look," he said taking his gloved hand and pushing aside some of the rose bush branches._

_Cat gasped turning to look into her brothers deep blue eyes,"Oh, Darien there beautiful!" Behind the branches was a blossom of white roses_

_He then expertisely picked a rose and handed it over to Cat with a deep bow, "For the lady"_

_Cat giggled and did a little curtsy, she inhaled the scent of the rose and a big smile lit her face,"Thankyou Blue, you're the best," she whispered using her pet name for him, running over to give him a big hug._

"_So are you Cat," he whispered back ruffling her now loose bluish-black hair, "So are you..."_

_8 years later..._

_A girl with long raven colored hair stood on a balcony staring out into midnight sky, it was a full earth tonight, and she laughed aloud at the thought. She stood there thinking about her brother. He was her best friend, she could talk to him about anything. All she had to do was look into those intense blue eyes and it would seem as if all her troubles would just melt away._

_Suddenly a cool breeze blew by sending shivers down her spine. She hugged her pale blue shawl tightly over her shoulder. "Where is he?" she wondered, "We were supposed to meet here over an hour ago." Since her brother was always so busy fighting wars to have time to hang out with her during the week they had set up a time and place to meet and talk. Today she had a surprise for him. Her puppy then came scampering onto the balcony his tail wagging behind him. She picked him up, "Hey sweetie" Cat said petting his soft fur. She then glanced over into her bedroom at the young girl who sat down on her bed staring into space. "Beryl, what's wrong?"_

_The brunette looked over at her friend with sad eyes, "Maybe he isn't coming" _

"_No! He isn't like that! My brother would never break a promise with me, we have the closest relationship possible!" She snapped narrowing her sharp green eyes at her friend abruptly placing her dog on the ground._

_Beryl stood up with a start, "You know what, I don't have to be here! I could be back home trying to help my people, instead I'm here trying to get together with my best friends brother, "What is becoming of me? Especially since, I am allowing you to treat me this way! I don't even think he likes me"_

"_Of course he likes you Beryl" Cat lied, crossing her fingers behind her back, "Every time we talk he is always going on and on about you"_

"_Really" Beryl questioned suspiciously, "You aren't just lying to me are you?"_

"_Does this look like a face that would lye to you?" Cat asked putting on an innocent face._

"_Look there's your chance to prove yourself, I see your brother right now over on the terrace" Beryl exclaimed pointing out the balcony door. "Wait, who is that BLOND with him?" she continued in disgust._

"_Probably some bimbo from the village" Cat answered, "Lets go and get a closer look" she instructed taking Beryl's hand and dragging her in the direction of where Darien and the girl were at._

_When they arrived, Cat and Beryl hid behind one of the rose bushes, carefully trying to avoid touching any of the thorns. Though they could see Darien and the girl, they could not hear them. "Oh well" Cat thought, "I'm not about to be getting any closer. I wonder who she is?"_

"_Don't you recognize that girl? It's Princess Serena!" Beryl whispered venomously._

"_Serena? You mean Queen Serenity's daughter? Oh yeah, from the ball here on the moon, I can't believe Darien would ditch me to hang with that blond tramp!" she whispered back._

_Beryl abruptly got up, "Ill be back, no one does this to me." She muttered handing Cat what looked like a mint._

"_What? Beryl? BERYL!!" but it was too late or so she thought. "What was this girl doing here anyways? This is our home here on the moon." Darien and Cat lived in a home on the moon and on the earth. But, Darien was always on the Earth so how could he know Princess Serena?_

_A few minutes later Cat started looking at the way that Darien was staring at Serena. There was a look in his eyes that he had never looked at Cat with before. That look in his eyes, what was it? It was deeper than love. It was like that this princess was his soul mate._

"_I hate her" Cat thought angrily popping the mint in her mouth. Hmm, not very minty._

_Suddenly she was hit with a wave of nausea, "What's going on" Cat wondered. She stumbled around until her knees gave out. "Darien!" she called out. "Darien... help me...Darien" but he could not heat her. The last thing she remembered seeing was Darien and the princess in a deep embrace and Beryl approaching steadily looking somehow different almost witch like with a group of soldiers from her planet. A group of girls jumped out to help but it was too late._

_Everything had turned into darkness..._

It was a cold fall night as Darien Shields walked towards his car staring up at the moonlit sky. "It's a full moon tonight, the cat comes out to play," he thought aloud. Where had that come from he wondered. He shook it off reaching into the pocket of his black leather jacket for his key, instead pulling out a package of cookies hat Serena had baked him. He laughed remembering how he had been brave enough to try one, he had ended up with his head in the toilet for over an hour. He remembered how Serena had started to pout when Darien had started to puke his brains out. He had lied and said that the cookies were great, it was just that he was getting over the flu. Yeah right.

He then stuffed the cookies back into his pocket, went back to taking out his keys, climbed into the car, and started to pull away. He had been driving along smoothly when he then decided to speed up. After that, Darien reached over to turn on the radio. Just then, a dark figure walked out into the middle of the road, her deep green eyes wide with fear. Darien sharply turned the steering wheel to the right and causing his head to hit the window. Then everything went black. (1)

Sorry to leave you hangin' like this, yah right I'm not sorry! muhhahahahahahaha! I'm evil like that! catstar14


	2. Tiger!

this chapter is really short, sorry! The next one will be longer keep those reviews coming!

"So cold, I'm just so cold", the young girl muttered. She had nowhere to go. She had no family, no friends, no money, and she was so alone. "Maybe I should'nt have run away form Marc" the girl wondered to her self. At least there, she had a warm bed to sleep on and food to eat, even though all it was stale bread and water. What she would give for that now. She hadn't eaten since she had run away 2 days ago.

"No, wait, I am glad to be away from him, after all the things he put me through and made me do" her green eyes grew angry at the images in her mind. Marc had found her when she was about 4 years old and had taken her in. He had abused her physically and mentally and sexually, telling her that she was nothing and that her family never loved her, that's why they abandoned her. She could'nt even remember her family. She had wanted to run away so many times before, but couldn't because of all those threats he had used against her. He had told her about foster homes that would sell there children for.... She shuddered.

She then walked into an alleyway, leaned against the cold brick wall, and sighed. She was so hungry and cold. And she was suddenly feeling very tired. She slowly then slid down the wall into a crouch and huddled into herself trying to keep warm. Her eyelids started to get heavy as she fought to stay awake knowing what would happen if she did fall asleep.

Suddenly a black and white figure jumped down off a crate that had been sitting beside her. It was a puppy, "Hey, sweetie come here" the girl crooned. The puppy slowly and cautiously made it way towards her. She scooped its small body up into her hand and started to scratch it behind it ears, "You like that don't you hon?" She asked. The puppy barked its reply. "What should we call you? How about Tiger? Do you like that?"

"Yes" she thought she heard him reply.

"WHAT!!" she exclaimed dropping the puppy with a start. It started to whimper and ran off into the road. "Oh no I'm sorry" she called getting up and following it onto the street. She picked him up, "I must be going crazy" she told him, "I could have sworn I heard you talk." She then placed him back on the ground and he scampered over to the sidewalk. She giggled, "He is so cute". She turned and looked out into the street and saw a red car coming straight at her. She froze, it then hit her slightly causing her to fall backwards and hit her head on the ground she heard Tiger barking and then she passed out.

Hey yall' thanx for the reviews, I haven't really checked to see if there were but thanx anyways! luv catstar14Sorry this chptr is so short.


	3. My name is Darien

Darien slowly opened his eyes, what had just happened he wondered. Then it all came back to him, he had hit that girl. He sat up straight and he felt like his head was about to burst. He reached up and touched his head, blood. He shook off a wave of nausea and reached the door handle.

Darien then got out of the car and slowly made his way towards the girl's body, he kneeled down and winced at the gash on her forehead. He stretched out a hand towards her neck and he felt for a pulse. Yes, she was alive. He then turned his attention to the dog that was barking madly, it must belong to the girl. "I had better get her somewhere safe" he told the dog.

Soon after that he picked the girl up, carried her over to his car, and placed her in the passenger seat. The puppy jumped right onto her lap and fell asleep. The girl stirred and turned to Darien and smiled weakly, "Hey, Blue..." she then passed out again.

Something struck Darien, that girl something about her was so familiar and that name she called him, Blue, where had he heard it before. He wondered that all the way home.

_The prince and the princess in a deep embrace an evil witch approaching steadily with a group of monstrous soldiers. A group of girls jumped out to help but it was too late._

_Everything had turned into darkness..._

The girl sat up in start, her head started to pound. "Where am I? Who am I?" then it all came back. "Oh yeah, my name is Raven" She looked around her surroundings. It was clearly a bedroom. It was modernly decorated with nice simple pieces. "Definitely a guy's room" she said to herself. Had she had... no she didn't remember that. But then again she did not remember much of anything. She climbed up off the bed, not bothering to straighten it up. She glance towards the corner of the room, there was a door. She then made her way towards the door and cautiously peered in. "Oh" she sighed of relief, "It's just a bathroom". She gave herself a sniff. She definitely needed a bath. "What the heck!" she quickly stripped off her clothes and threw them onto the bed and stepped into the hot steaming shower. She washed her long bluish-black hair and showered careful to avoid the partially healed gash on her forehead, she didn't know how long she was in there for, all she could wonder about was what her name was. What was it? Who was she?

After turning off the water, she took out a towel from the linen closet and wrapped it around her long, lean figure. Stepping out of the bathroom, she took a fleeting look at the bed. Her clothes where gone! What was in place black jeans and t-shirt was a pink dress and a matching pink sweater. Something she would never wear. But because she was desperate she hesitantly pulled the dress over her head and steered clear of her wound. The dress hung loosely on her thin body. Well, she had lost a lot weight lately because had not been eating much lately mostly slices of bread and water. Picking up the sweater and wrapping it around her small waist, she moved cautiously towards the only other door in the room. Turning the knob she unknowingly was about to change her life forever.

Darien looked towards the slowly opening bedroom. There stood the dark haired girl he had hit, she was frowning slightly," Hello" he said, putting down his book, "My name is Darien."

­­­­­­­­­­

Sorry, for leaving off right there ill write more today or tom. So much HOMEWORK!! –catstar14


	4. White Roses

Please Read and review. Because I have only gotten one so far and it was from myself, that's how desperate I am. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Darien smiled without conviction, "Um...this is where I live," he continued standing up, causing Tiger to jump off his lap, growling at Darien.

"What am I doing here?" she asked him, running a hand through her long raven colored hair. "Did we, you know? Her wide green eyes watching him closely.

"No, of course not!" Darien answered hastily, "I have a girlfriend"

"The girl let out a sigh of relief, "That's good, I think," she started to turn pink, "um...then what happened, I can't remember anything" she carried on clearly flustered.

"Well," he started, "Tell me your name first"

The girl hesitated, as if trying to figure out what it was, "I umm, my umm, name is...um...R-Raven" she blurted out doubtfully unsure if she was right, she just couldn't remember, it seemed alright though, "Yes, my name is Raven" she said again, more convincingly.

Darien smiled that slow sweet smile of his, "Raven, huh? Just like your hair" he said reaching out to touch a strand of her hair.

She flinched as if he had just hit her, she had not been expecting that.

Darien gazed at her, she was frail like a child yet she looked so mature. She looked like she had been through a lot, her dark damp hair hung loosely on her bone-defined shoulder, she looked very pale which completely contrasted with her sharp green eyes, eyes that looked at him with uncertainty. She was fairly attractive, but Darien just was not attracted to her that way. He already had Serena.

Raven's frown deepened taking it all in, why was he staring at her like that? It didn't' feel right coming form him. Suddenly, feeling shy she averted her gaze and started playing with her hair. Why was she acting like this, Darien was very good-looking, why wasn't she flirting with him like she did with everybody else. He was just so kind and gentle the way he looked at her it made her feel special. "But" she told herself, "he already has a girlfriend, he told you this himself" not that she wanted to be his girlfriend.

Blushing again, she shrugged off the shrug.

"I told you my name, now you have to tell me what I'm doing here," she said, calling Tiger over to her by snapping her fingers.

"Well, I, uh, hit you with my car" he started, Raven's green eyes widened, "No, No, it wasn't that serious, I've been checking up on you, you just hit your head and fainted for a while. You should be doing a lot better now," indicating to her partially healed cut.

Raven touched her wound automatically, "Yeah, it does feel better, thank you"

Darien nodded, "No problem really, I'm always ready to help" he said flashing a smile.

The room went quiet for a while.

Raven looked around the room for Tiger, where was he, "Do you know where my dog is?" Raven asked her voice filled with worry, he was all she had.

"He's right over there" Darien responded, pointing towards Darien's coffee table. Tiger was underneath it lying down with a rose in his mouth.

Raven let out a sigh of relief, "There you are, Come here, boy"

"That's a nice dog you got there, what's his name?" he questioned.

Raven hesitated, "Tiger" she answered evenly bending down to pick up her dog.

"Tiger? But I thought it was a dog?" Darien asked scratching his head.

"I know that you dork, I named him that because he's a striped dog, and I've never seen a dog like him before."

"Me, neither" he retorted nodding his head, "Just like this flower here" pointing to the rose in tigers mouth.

Turning her attention to the rose she gasped, it was white, "I love white roses!" she exclaimed, that was strange she didn't remember seeing a white rose before. Dismissing the thought, she went onto sniffing it. "It smells wonderful"

"It's yours, I tend to lean more towards the red roses anyways," Darien told her simply.

"Oh, no, it's far too beautiful for me" she said blushing lightly.

"But you _are _beautiful, Raven" he told her shocking even himself. He had only told that to Serena before.

Raven stared up into his eyes, trying to see if he was lying, but she couldn't find a trace of insincerity in his eyes, his warm blue eyes, so familiar, so warm.

"Thank you, Blu—Darien" she said slipping up slightly.

"What was that she was about to call me. Blue? Where had that come from?" Darien pondered, "She'd called him that before, back when they were in his car."

Looking down at the clothes she was wearing she remembered to thank him for them, "These clothes? They belong to your girlfriend...um"

"Serena" he finished for her.

"Yeah, Serena" she frowned slightly, "Do I know her, her name sounds so familiar?" she asked searching her mind.

"I don't think so" Darien replied, "She's coming over later today, we can ask her then" he told her.

Raven's stomach then started to growl very loud.

Darien looked over at Raven with concern in his eyes, "When was the last time you ate something?" He asked her.

"I really don't remember, but I know it's been a while" pausing seeing how pitiful she sounded, "You don't have to fix me anything if your too busy" Raven said indicating the book he had been reading.

Darien grinned, "It's alright I'm kind of hungry myself, it'll be no trouble at all" with that he started on his way to the kitchen before Raven could get another word out.

"Thank you" she said quietly to Darien's back, smiling for the first time in a very long time. Looking down at Tiger in her arms, "I bet your hungry too, Tiger" lets go see what Darien's making.Tiger wagged his tail and barked gleefully.

* * *

Ok I'm done with this chapter, please review, it will make me very happy, I'm a new writer and it will help me get better if you tell me what you think. ThanxCatstar14 


	5. Soon

Hilo! It's me catstar14, of course its catstar14, I'm the author. I am so lame. Please ignore me and my stupidness and continue to read the story. Thanx...;-D

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. Tsukino, I'm here to get Serena, where supposed to walk to school together today" said a cheerful, blue haired girl, bowing "do you know if she's up yet?" she asked. She was dressed and ready in her blue and white school uniform.

"Good Morning Amy, actually I don't know if she's ready yet. You know how Serena is, I was up there a half an hour ago though, she was just crawling out of bed," Mrs. Tsukino replied with a big smile, "she said that she'd be down soon." She did not look very convinced though.

Amy giggled, "Serena's definition of soon is different than yours and mine. For her it means another hour."

"Hey, I heard that" Serena called from the top of the stairs, "Seriously, I'll be down in a minute I just need to put on my socks. Another minute passed before Serena came drumming down the stairs. "Hey, Amy" Serena exclaimed, waving at her friend, with a big grin on her face.

"What has gotten into you Serena?" Amy asked suspiciously, Serena was usually depressed looking when it came to school, "Especially since you have a test today"

"Oh nothing, it's just that after school today I'm going to go and visit Darien, he's always so busy, whenever he's not working he's doing his schoolwork. We barely have time for each other," she said glumly, then she brightened, "That's why today where having a picnic!"

Amy grinned at her blond haired friend she was so fun and carefree you would never have thought that she was the champion of justice, Sailor Moon, "And that I'm Sailor Mercury"

"Anyways, we had better get going or we're going to be late for school" Serena said suddenly, "Bye Mom" stepping outside.

"Bye Mrs. Tsukino" Amy called following Serena out the door.

"Bye, girls" Mrs. Tsukino said waving goodbye, "Serena, don't forget to invite Darien around to dinner sometimes!"

Serena sighed," Yeah, whatever, mom" she yelled back, waving it off. Like that was ever going to happen.

_After School_

"I can't Believe I failed another test today" Serena exclaimed clearly exasperated, "But I'm not going to let that spoil my day" she continued crumpling up her test paper and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Amy cried out, picking up the paper and throwing it into a wastebasket, "You could have just done that Serena"

Serena rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, I forgot that your Amy, Miss 'keep the environment clean' spokesperson"

Amy flashed Serena a glare. That shut her up.

"I can tutor you if you want me to" Amy volunteered.

"Sure, that would be great" Serena half smiled, "I guess I could use some help" she finished.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before they finally came upon the place where they had to split up, "O.K. Ames, this is where we split, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" Serena told her.

"Yeah, see yah Serena!" Amy said with a wave before she walked towards her bus stop.

Serena grinned, on to Darien's house!

* * *

Ok this chapter was pretty short, the next one will be longer, ill have all weekend to write it. Yahoo! Please review and tell me what you think of my fic. I've fixed it so that I can now receive anonymous reviews. So please REVIEW!!!catstar14 


	6. A walk in the park

All right this chapter will be really long, I promise! And trust me it IS! **WARNING!** This chapter deals with some things that are not suitable for **children**, but if you really want to read it be my guest. **PLEASE REVIEW**! Also, this is where things start getting deep. The happy little couple is about to have a little smudge on there shoe. (That made no sense...) ignore me please...I really enjoyed using that **bold** button in this paragraph. I have no life...Ok, carry on...

* * *

"Oh, Darien! You crack me up" Raven exclaimed wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes. She had not laughed like this in... forever! 

Darien smiled back, "It's always a pleasure to see you laugh"

Raven flushed. How long had they been talking for? He had told her all about his life. He was 19 years old he went to university and he did different kinds of jobs all over the place, he also told her about his girlfriend and about how they had met. It was a cute story, but for some reason she just did not seem to like her, she seemed to perfect even though they had never even met in person.

"Hey, earth to Raven?" Darien called snapping his fingers in Raven's face, she swatted it away, "Tell me about yourself, the only thing I know about you is that your name is Raven and that you have a dog-named, Tiger.

Raven forced a smile, "My life isn't nearly as interesting as yours is, you don't want to here about mine..." she muttered waving a hand at him.

"Oh yes I do! Come on tell me" he persisted, nudging her in her side.

She slapped his arm, "Alright" she said hesitantly, "Well um... as you know my name is Raven, I'm 14 years old, and I was adopted" she paused and looked at the reaction on his face, he seemed shocked, she seemed so much older than she was, "Um... When I was four my family abandoned me, I really don't remember them much, and after that a guy named Marc he took me in and..." she paused looking down at her lap and twirling and pulling on her hair, "And umm..." she choked.

Darien's eyes flashed with concern, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'll understand"

Raven smiled at him through her tears, "Thank you Darien, but I think I will tell you, I've never told anyone before, however I think I can trust you" wiping the tears from off her face she continued with her story. "When I was four I met Marc and he took me in, for about until the time I was 11 years old, he continually sexually abused me and when I started to fight him off he would hurt me, he would hit me and scream at me and force me to do undoable things in short amounts of times. Also, if I couldn't complete them, he would hurt me all over again or if I didn't do them up to his standards he would threaten me." She went silent again waiting for him to comment. Fresh tears falling down her pale cheeks again

It took Darien a while to take all this in. He looked at her with compassion, "If he did all these things to you, then why didn't you just run away or tell somebody?"

Raven looked at him with anger in her green eyes, "Don't take his side! Do you know how hard it was just to get away? I had to skip school and run away with only the clothes on my back, no money, and nowhere to go! To everyone else Marc is the perfect person. He is well respected and wealthy, no one would believe me if I told them the way he was treating me. They would just say that I'm an ungrateful brat and that I should be thankful to Marc for taking me in when he could have just sent me to an orphanage" she took in a few deep breaths, "You don't know what I've had to go through Darien! My life has certainly not been a walk in the park! There is always this reoccurring dream, it haunts me every time I close my eyes" tears were rolling off her cheek and onto the dress.

'_My life has certainly not been a walk in the park'_, "I'm sorry Rave," he said, sincerity hanging off of every word, "I would have tried to help if I had known you"

He reached out for her as she collapsed into his arm and started to weep, "Shhh, it's alright, Raven. I never said that you life was a easy, it isn't a walk in the—"

"Oh, shoot!" he gasped suddenly remembering, he had totally forgotten that he and Serena where supposed to be having a picnic today in the park. He mentally hit himself on the back of his head.

Raven looked up at him, "W-what?" worry in her green eyes.

"Me and Serena are supposed to have a picnic today," he answered glancing up at his clock on the kitchen wall.

Raven hastily stepped away form him wiping away her tears, "I'm sorry for that Darien, it's my fault. If I hadn't been here blubbering, you never would have forgotten" she started to cry again.

Darien reached out and gave her another hug, he stared down into her bright green eyes that looked at him with hesitation.

Raven blushed, "What was going on here" she wondered closing her eyes, it did not seem right coming from Darien. Yet she went onto her tiptoes and leaned back her head.

What was going on Darien wondered. He already had Serena yet here he was about to kiss another girl that he had no romantic feelings for.

Yet he bent down and paused. "This isn't right," he told himself

Darien pulled away, but Raven kept her eyes closed, "Oh my gosh,"

_Flash back..._

_A dark haired man a prince and a blond haired girl a princess are locked in a deep embrace. _

"_Help me, Somebody, Help me please!" someone calls into the night. No one hears. No one even turns to see what is wrong._

_Dark creatures and an evil queen begin to attack the couple, female soldiers jump out to help ward them off. Nevertheless, it was too late._

_Then there was darkness._

Raven snapped back, what was wrong with her, she wondered. She was always spacing out like that. She just kept remembering that dream that haunted her for so many years. Opening her eyes, she stared at Darien. He was averting her gaze. She then turned to see what he was staring at.

Blond hair and pigtails. Raven gasped, the girl from her dream! "Princess!?"

* * *

MuHAHAHAHAH! I am so evil, leaving off like that. Well, that is how it goes. This is the end of the series there will be no more chapters....................................................JUST KIDDIING AROUND! I am so lame!!! Hehehaha!! I am also very hyper today! I have had sooooooo much candy! Hehehahah! I am high off of candy!!! See yah in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!Catstar14 


	7. THE END

THE END

I am going to stop writing this fic. Thank you so much for reading so far. I really do not know what to write about anymore. However, this will be it for now. If anyone has any ideas tell me ok. Nevertheless, I think I am going to stick to reading fics for now. I have been getting bad reviews, so I think that means I should practice more. This is not the end of me so keep checking in to see if I have written any more fics. Newayz.....LATRCatstar14


End file.
